A Arma de Esther
by AnaTheresaC
Summary: Esther ligou o sangue de Klaus a uma humana, e só essa humana pode acabar com ele. Klaus vai em busca desta humana que nada sabe acerca do sobrenatural, e depara-se com uma jovem que tem objectivos claros e precisos, e nenhum deles inclui a sua morte. A única coisa que o impede de a aniquilar assim que a vê é a ligação inexplicável que os dois têm.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – A Arma

Klaus estava sentado de frente para a bruxa, com um olhar mortal e uma expressão dura. A bruxa estava com os olhos fechados de mãos dadas com ele a dizer palavras em "bruxês", com velas a rodearem-nos e eram elas que davam luminosidade à pequena sala.

De repente a bruxa ofegou e abriu os olhos para Klaus.

-E então?

-Sim, tinhas razão. Há algo que tens que temer.

-O que é? – quis ele saber, sem um pingo de paciência.

-Uma humana.

-Viste-a?

A bruxa acenou.

-É morena. E tens uns olhos grandes e verdes. É bonita.

-E mais? Onde está ela?

-Sabes que não funciona assim, Klaus – falou a bruxa, revirando os olhos e Klaus suspirou.

-Do que precisas?

-De algo conectado a ela.

-Mas eu estou conectado a ela – disse logo Klaus, sem pensar. – Os nossos sangues estão ligados entre si.

A bruxa voltou a suspirar. Levantou-se e voltou pouco depois com um mapa do mundo e uma navalha.

-Dá-me a tua mão – pediu ela e Klaus estendeu-lhe a palma da mão esquerda. – Muito bem, vamos a isto.

Desferiu um corte na palma da mão de Klaus que sangrou para o lugar onde se situava o Oceano Atlântico. Começou a entoar o cântico para o feitiço e o sangue começou a mexer-se. Klaus olhou com expectativa para o mapa, esperando que o feitiço acabasse e que o trajeto do seu sangue parasse. Por fim parou, no retângulo ao lado de Espanha.

-Portugal. Ela está em Portugal.

-Muito obrigado Bonnie – agradeceu Klaus, formalmente. – A tua família e os teus amigos ficarão em segurança.

Saiu da pequena casa de Bonnie. Pegou no telemóvel e discou o número de um vampiro que procurava pessoas e vampiros.

-Olá, Niklaus. Estava a ver que nunca mais ligavas.

-Ela está em Portugal. Encontra-a – mandou Klaus e desligou.

Suspirou. Esther tinha sido muito má para com ele: antes de morrer neste mundo ela tornou alguém numa arma para matar Klaus. Ela teria toda a ajuda do Outro Lado para acabar com ele, quer quisesse quer não. Porém, á apenas poucos dias é que tinha descoberto isso através de Bonnie que tinha ouvido os espíritos a mencionar a arma fatal.

Klaus ficou fora de si e com Bonnie tentaram localizá-la, mas o Outro Lado estava a lutar com ela. Foi por esse motivo que demorou tanto tempo para localizá-la e durante esse tempo ele começou a preparar os meios para acabar com ela.

©AnaTheresaC


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Melhores amigas

A sua melhor amiga, Liliana, estava na casa dela á uma semana, e naquele dia elas estariam completamente por sua conta porque as férias da mãe de Teresa tinham acabado e ela estava de volta ao trabalho como gerente numa loja de roupa. Ela não tinha pai: ele tinha falecido num atentado numa das missões de paz do exército á cerca de quatro anos. Tinha sido muito difícil para as duas ultrapassarem algo tão traumatizante, mas aos poucos tinha deixado de doer tanto e as duas já tinham conseguido voltar às suas vidas normais.

Com a mãe de Teresa fora, as duas tinham decidido ficar mesmo por casa, mas ficar na piscina que se situava no jardim para apanharem um bom bronzeado. E lá estavam elas, cada uma com os seus óculos de sol a ler um livro com as costas viradas para o sol e os pés virados para a piscina.

A rádio estava ligada e Liliana cantarolava a música baixinho, causando o riso de Teresa que sabia que a amiga adorava cantar.

-Não te rias de mim! – exclamou ela, batendo com a lombada do livro no ombro de Teresa.

-Já te disse para te inscreveres num daqueles programas de talentos. Tu não queres, e então eu tenho que me rir porque tu sabes mesmo cantar.

Liliana corou e falou:

-Vou dar um mergulho.

-Acabámos de lá sair!

-Mas vou outra vez. Alguma coisa contra, Sra. Teresa Maria?

-Odeio que me chames assim e sabes disso – Teresa disse, semicerrando os olhos.

-É por isso mesmo que te chamei.

Teresa pousou o livro em cima da toalha e tirou os óculos. Correu para Liliana que não a viu porque já estava a entrar na piscina. Teresa atirou-se a Liliana e as duas caíram na piscina, causando um grande splash.

-Parva! – gritou Liliana, afastando o cabelo loiro dos olhos. – Olha o que fizeste!

Teresa riu e Liliana atirou-lhe água para cima, que calou o riso dela.

-Não te esqueças: foste tu que começaste – avisou Teresa e a guerra de água começou.

Klaus revirou os olhos. Era tão típico de adolescentes passarem o dia na piscina a divertirem-se e ele sabia muito bem qual delas era a arma contra ele: Teresa, a morena com olhos verdes. Como os dele. O engraçado era que Teresa em grego significava ceifadora, caçadora. Bem lá no fundo, ele achava-as piada: eram adolescentes normais, provavelmente melhores amigas que apesar de estarem a ter uma batalha de água por causa de um simples nome, jamais se iriam realmente zangar por aquilo. E então divertiam-se. Ele invejava-as, mas jamais admitiria isso.

A hora de almoço chegou e as duas recolheram-se em casa para almoçar e ver um filme até a hora de maior calor passar. Liliana tinha um medo incontrolável de apanhar um escaldão e Teresa fazia-lhe companhia. As duas estavam a ver Mean Girls, rindo-se daquele filme a bandeiras despregadas, quando a campainha tocou. Teresa parou o filme e foi atender. Um homem alto, loiro e de olhos verdes estava à porta, com os braços atrás das costas e sorriu para ela.

Teresa arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que homem tão perfeito existisse. Liliana apareceu por trás de Teresa e sorriu.

-Olá, boa tarde – disse ela sendo a voz que Teresa ainda tentava encontrar. – Podemos ajudá-lo?

-Ah sim, claro. Na verdade, a tua amiga pode mais do que tu – respondeu Klaus, apontando para Teresa que ainda estava hipnotizada por ele. – Sem ofensa, Liliana.

O choque abateu-se entre as duas, despertando Teresa do transe.

-Como é que sabe os nossos nomes? – perguntou ela, dando um passo atrás.

-Bem, digamos que eu sei muitas coisas. Posso entrar?

-Não! – exclamou Teresa, impedindo a passagem dele para a casa.

-Muito bem, então parece que vou ter que magoar a tua mãe – ameaçou ele. – Ela ainda está a trabalhar, não é? Pois, bem me parecia. E seria horrível seres órfã tão nova…

Teresa partilhou um olhar com Liliana, à procura de apoio e conselho sobre o que fazer, o que Liliana apenas acenou a cabeça. Ela suspirou, derrotada.

-Por favor, entre – disse ela e Klaus entrou em casa. As duas deram passos para trás á medida que ele avançava pela casa. – É uma linda casa. Foram os teus pais que a compraram?

Teresa acenou com a cabeça, não confiando na sua voz. Klaus dirigiu-se à sala de estar e sentou-se. Elas seguiram-no, mas ficaram de pé a olhar para ele que se tinha sentado no sofá parecendo que era a casa dele.

-Por favor, sentem-se. Tenho que falar contigo Teresa, e é algo que vai demorar.

Teresa sentou-se muito direita no sofá de frente para ele. Liliana seguiu-a, segurando na mão da melhor amiga num gesto que indicava proteção, medo e apoio.

-Como é que nos conhece?

©AnaTheresaC


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 - Klaus

-Como é que nos conhece?

Teresa não tinha medo de enfrentar o desconhecido naquele momento, porque a fúria e a adrenalina corriam dentro de si, como um choque elétrico.

-Eu tenho estado a observar-vos.

-Desde quando? – quis Liliana saber.

-Desde a semana passada.

-Muito bem, é oficial: és um tarado e eu vou chamar a polícia – disse Liliana, ao que Klaus sorriu de um jeito que arrepiou Teresa.

-Lili, não – pediu ela, segurando o braço da amiga. – Ele sabe onde a minha mãe está.

Os olhos de Teresa diziam tudo, não foi preciso alongar-se muito no diálogo para Liliana suspirar e voltar a sentar-se no sofá. Ela não gostava de Klaus, tinha algo nele que lhe dizia que ele ia magoar a melhor amiga.

-Escolha sábia, Liliana. E não sou um tarado nem sou o que vocês imaginam. Ou até podem imaginar porque pelos vistos falam muito de Crepúsculo e True Blood.

Teresa semicerrou os olhos e Liliana abriu a boca de espanto. Ambas as Sagas tinham algo em comum: tinham humanas como personagens principais, tinham vampiros e lobisomens.

-Então acreditam nos contos que as lindas autoras criaram – brincou Klaus, levantando-se. – Acontece que eu sou uma espécie diferente. Sou metade vampiro. E metade lobisomem.

Teresa finalmente levantou-se e levantou as mãos para ele.

-Muito bem, já chega. Essa coisa dos híbridos ou mestiços ou vampiros, lobisomens, zombies, ninjas, é tudo mentira, sim?

-Tens a certeza?

Klaus deixou o seu lado predador vir ao de cima e sentiu as veias a pulsarem e os olhos a adquirirem a visão de um verdadeiro caçador de sangue. Teresa deu um salto e começou a correr em direção ao jardim, mas Klaus apareceu de frente para ela sorrindo, mostrando as suas presas de vampiro.

-Mas que raio és tu?

-Eu sou o teu pior pesadelo. Mas também posso ser a tua salvação.

Teresa procurou acalmar-se, e quando notou Liliana já estava ao lado dela a pegar o seu braço com força.

-Talvez devêssemos ouvir o que ele tem para dizer.

Teresa concordou e voltaram os três a sentarem-se.

-Vamos dizer que eu sou invencível. Todas as armas que existiam na Terra para me matar foram aniquiladas. Porém, uma bruxa ligou o meu sangue ao teu de uma maneira que tu és a arma do Outro Mundo para acabar com a minha existência.

Teresa arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Outro Mundo? E que raio de história é essa de eu ser a arma para matar alguém? Eu nem sei karaté!

Klaus baixou os olhos e sorriu. Voltou a levantá-los, mas com a cabeça ainda inclinada para baixo.

-Acredita em mim quando eu digo que tu és a arma mortal. Eu sinto-o. O meu coração bate ao mesmo tempo que o teu, a minha temperatura aumentou e o meu sangue chama por ti. Vais dizer que não sentes o mesmo?

Era uma sensação poderosa para Klaus. Assim como era para Teresa, mas ela tinha uma explicação bastante óbvia para isso: medo. Porém, era algo mais, ela sentia mas não a conseguia explicar. Klaus explicou aquilo tão bem, que ela se surpreendeu e o seu coração acelerou de ritmo.

-E depois? Não o vou matar, isso é garantido. Pretendo ter uma vida bastante normal, tirar o meu diploma e depois ter uma vida profissional bem-sucedida.

-A sério? Porque vais morrer.

Teresa levantou-se rapidamente e aproximou-se de Klaus ameaçadoramente.

-Ninguém me faz esse tipo de ameaças, entendido? Ameaças sem fundamento, de um lunático que pensa que brilha ao sol como o Edward e que…

-Que tem presas verdadeiras? Que pode matar todos com quem te importas em apenas dois segundos? – indagou Klaus também se levantado e vendo a grande diferença de alturas entre os dois.

-O que queres de mim?

-A tua morte – respondeu ele, docemente.

-Agora? Porque… eu quero acabar o meu último ano no secundário e quero ir para uma Faculdade, tirar o meu diploma e… e depois posso morrer.

A dúvida passou pelos olhos de Klaus. Ela intrigava-o.

-Estás a dizer que queres ir para um caixão com um diploma?

Teresa acenou, nervosa.

-É assim tão difícil de acreditar?

Klaus riu. Mas foi um riso que arrepiou cada osso que Teresa tinha no corpo.

-Tens a noção do quão ridícula isso faz de ti?

-Ei! Cuidado a quem chamas ridícula! – exclamou Liliana, aparecendo no campo de visão dos dois.

-Mas qual é o teu problema, afinal? – indagou Teresa, parecendo ofendida. – Queres matar-me e não o estou a negar! Só estou a dizer para esperar quatro anos no máximo! Para um vampiro-lobisomem isso não é… dois meses para um humano?

-Acontece que eu sou muito impaciente – disse Klaus, querendo tocar no rosto de Teresa, mas ela desviou-se.

-Acontece que eu sei ser muito persistente – ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando ordenar os seus pensamentos. – Só estou a pedir quatro anos da minha vida humana. Por favor?

Klaus fez o mesmo: fechou os olhos por momentos e respirou fundo, ordenando os seus pensamentos. Eram quatro anos e nesse tempo muita coisa podia acontecer. Alguém a podia descobrir, podia usá-la contra ele. Não se ele…

-Muito bem. Mas eu é que decido tudo: onde ficas, qual é a faculdade…

-Desde que tenha o meu curso, não me irei queixar.

-Mas eu fico contigo onde quer que vás.

Teresa arregalou os olhos.

-Já disse que não vou fugir.

-Para tua proteção. Acredita em mim quando digo que conheço uns quantos inimigos que adorariam ter-te como refém.

Teresa suspirou.

-Muito bem. E para que conste, eu estou a pensar em ir…

-Para Inglaterra estudar. Adivinha: eu sou de lá.

Liliana arqueou as sobrancelhas, não acreditando nele.

-Não tem sotaque nenhum – observou ela.

-Tive mil anos para viajar por todo o mundo e aprender todas as línguas – falou Klaus em inglês com uma pronúncia britânica. – Temos acordo?

A porta de casa abriu-se.

-Volta mais logo, á uma da manhã. Falaremos no meu quarto – murmurou Teresa, trocando olhares entre o hall de entrada atrás dela e Klaus.

-Até logo.

E Klaus desapareceu justamente no momento em que a mãe de Teresa entrava na sala.

©AnaTheresaC


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Termos do acordo

Teresa e Liliana disseram que iriam ver mais uns episódios de Grey's Anatomy no quarto dela, e assim as duas às dez da noite já estavam no quarto, a ouvir música. Nada de Grey's Anatomy, Klaus era tudo o que elas estavam a falar.

-Achas que ele vai mesmo concordar com os meus termos? – indagou Teresa, mordendo levemente uma batata frita de pacote.

-Não sei, mas ele pareceu que concordava com o que teu tinha pedido.

-Eu sei, mas… e aquela coisa de eu estudar em Londres? Como é que ele soube?

-Ele tem-nos observado durante uma semana. Se eu bem me lembro, falámos disso pelo menos umas três vezes.

-E amanhã já vais embora – murmurou Teresa e abraçou a amiga. – Fica comigo. A minha mãe pode adotar-te e eu divido o meu quarto contigo.

Liliana gargalhou e retribuiu o abraço de amiga.

-Quem me dera. A tua mãe é tão simpática.

Teresa revirou os olhos.

-Ela continua a ser mãe, Lili. Apesar de ser simpática tem os seus traços de mãe irritante.

-Nada comparada com os meus pais, acredita! – exclamou ela, e soltaram mais umas boas gargalhadas.

-Achas que ele vem? – perguntou depois Teresa.

-Sim, ele vem. Ah, e se ele entrar pela janela como Edward faz com a Bella? Não seria romântico?

-E assustador. Ele tem mil anos, Edward só tem um século!

-Verdade – concordou Liliana. – Mas tens que admitir que os olhos dele são lindos!

-Ele todo é um gato – disse Teresa. – Infelizmente, isso não o torna menos perigoso.

Liliana suspirou e o lado sério da conversa recomeçou:

-Sim, eu sei. E isto é de doidos, sabes? Há vinte e quatro horas atrás eu diria que adoraria casar-me com o Edward, mas eu sei que na verdade existe o Robert Pattinson, não vampiros e agora… vampiros existem, e pior: híbridos.

-Isto é tão estranho – disse Teresa, deitando-se no chão, colocando as mãos em cima da cabeça. – E confuso. Tenho medo, Lili.

Liliana também suspirou e deitou-se ao lado da amiga.

-Eu sei. Mas seja ele quem for, tens que fazer o que ele manda, ou então a tua mãe pode sofrer.

-Ou tu. Não suportaria a ideia de perder uma de vocês. São a única família que me resta.

-Oh, mana! – exclamou Liliana e sorriu. – Sabes que és a irmã que eu nunca tive.

Liliana era a única rapariga em quatro filhos. Todos eram mais velhos e já tinham as suas vidas construídas. Liliana até já era tia!

-Boa noite, minhas lindas – uma voz masculina fê-las levantarem-se do chão.

Klaus sorriu para elas e focou-se em Teresa.

-Vamos falar um pouco sobre o nosso acordo?

Teresa acenou que sim e sentou-se na cama de dossel. Liliana sentou-se na cadeira da secretária e Klaus sentou-se num puf cor-de-rosa que fez Teresa querer rir-se da situação.

-Primeiro de tudo, ninguém da minha família ou amigos será magoado – falou Teresa e Klaus assentiu. – Depois, eu quero tirar um curso superior. Um curso que eu irei escolher.

-E pelo outro lado, tu serás supervisionada por mim: eu irei escolher a Universidade e onde vais viver.

-Parece-me justo – concordou Teresa, usando o seu tom de voz glacial que usava quando o assunto eram negócios. Não que ela tivesse feito algum negócio ultimamente, mas os acordos entre amigos e decisões de trabalho de grupo exigiam pulso firme e Teresa tinha isso. – Só uma coisa: a Universidade tem que ser mesmo boa. Tem que ser a melhor daquelas que me responderem.

Klaus sorriu.

-Querida, eu escolho a Universidade para ti, a Universidade não te escolhe a ti – disse ele e levantou-se. – Mas enquanto estás no secundário, venho ver-te todas as luas cheias. Quero saber os teus progressos nos estudos e como é que estão as coisas. Perigos, inimigos, etc.

-Certo – falou Teresa e levantou-se da cama. – Só mais uma coisa: como é que vamos lidar com a minha mãe?

-Ah, isso não é problema. Em breve receberás a carta de uma das Universidades e eu como tutor. Talvez… em outubro? Que tal?

-Perfeito – proferiu Teresa e Klaus aproximou-se dela para se despedir, mas mais uma vez ela recuou um passo, para desilusão de Klaus. Não que ele tivesse algum sentimento por ela, mas porque o corpo dele pedia para senti-la.

-Adeus, minhas lindas – falou Klaus e preparou-se para sair pela janela, mas parou e virou-se para Liliana. – Tu não contarás sobre isto a ninguém.

-O que lhe fizeste? – indagou Teresa.

-Compeli-a a não contar a ninguém. Preciso de fazer o mesmo contigo?

-Quem iria acreditar em mim? – Klaus arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Não.

-Muito bem. Até à próxima lua cheia.

E Klaus desapareceu.

©AnaTheresaC


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 - Cambridge

A primeira lua cheia depois do encontro chegou, e Teresa não conseguia dormir, mas mesmo assim manteve as luzes apagadas para a mãe não desconfiar. Era fim de setembro e o frio tinha acabado de chegar, preparado para ficar. Teresa estava enrolada nos seus lençóis cor-de-rosa, e prestes a pegar no sono quando ouviu a porta a abrir-se. Pensou que seria a mãe, mas estava enganada.

-Klaus – murmurou ela, vendo a sua silhueta no escuro.

-Olá, Teresa. Como vais?

-B-bem – murmurou ela. O sono estava a dar a melhor sobre ela.

-Cansada?

Teresa acenou que sim. Os primeiros testes estavam a chegar e ela estava a estudar que nem uma louca. Queria tirar as melhores notas a tudo o que podia para poder ter as melhores médias possíveis. Já sem falar que Teresa estava no clube de ténis, jornalismo e teatro da escola, nadava a nível federado e ainda tinha aulas no ginásio. Para as línguas, ela tinha aulas fora da escola em três institutos: um de Inglês, outro de Francês e outro de Espanhol. Tudo isso desgastava-a, mas ao mesmo tempo mantinha-a entretida e cheia de energia. Só quando chegava a casa é que percebia que durante o seu dia tinha mantido um sorriso no rosto para todos e tinha tido energia para tudo o que precisava.

-Então é melhor deixar-te dormir. Só preciso de saber: está tudo bem?

Teresa voltou a acenar com a cabeça e confirmou:

-Só cansada.

Klaus suspirou e lutou outra vez contra o desejo de a tocar, sabendo que ela não ia gostar disso.

-Estás preparada para o mês que vem?

Teresa olhou-o confusa e acendeu a luz.

-O que vai acontecer no próximo mês?

-Vou apresentar-me à tua mãe como teu tutor – respondeu ele com muita calma e sentando-se de frente para ela na cama.

-Ah, isso – disse ela, desanimada. Teresa esperava que fosse algo mais animador, como por exemplo, ele deixá-la em paz e dizer que tudo aquilo tinha sido um engano.

-Não estejas assim, sweetheart – falou Klaus e tirou do bolso do casaco um envelope branco. – Isto chegou ontem.

Teresa arregalou os olhos quando viu o símbolo da Universidade de Cambridge no envelope como emissora da carta.

-A sério? – indagou ela e arrancou-lhe a carta das mãos. Ficou uns segundos com ela, absorvendo a rugosidade do papel e a verificar se era mesmo verdadeira.

-Abre! – incentivou ele, ao ver o entusiasmo e receio dela.

Ela fitou-o muito atenta.

-Só esta é que respondeu?

-Achas? Com a média que tens todas as Universidades te queriam, mas como sou eu que escolho…

-Então Oxford não aceitou?

-Oxford é mais perigosa que Cambridge. Vai por mim que conheço muitos vampiros em Oxford.

Teresa estremeceu, mas voltou a focar-se na carta e abriu-a. Lá dentro estava a pré-confirmação da inscrição dela. Era o primeiro passo para o resto da sua curta vida.

-Obrigada, Klaus – falou ela com lágrimas nos olhos e pegou na mão dele.

Porém largou-a logo. A corrente elétrica que passou entre os dois surpreendeu-a, e também o surpreendeu a ele. Klaus sorriu, sabendo que estava no caminho certo: ela era a arma de Esther, caso contrário não tinha sentido aquela descarga vinda dela.

-Sentiste isto, não foi? – indagou ela, engolindo em seco.

-Sim, senti. E pela tua expressão, tu também.

-Eu… estou cansada – gaguejou ela e voltou a meter a carta dentro do envelope, colocando-a na sua mesa de cabeceira.

-Claro que sim. Já é tarde para uma humana tão estudiosa como tu.

Klaus levantou-se e ela voltou a recolher-se debaixo dos lençóis.

-Até ao próximo mês, Teresa – disse ele em inglês com o seu sotaque britânico evidentemente forte.

Teresa sorriu e fechou os olhos. Klaus fechou a luz e desapareceu na escuridão.

©AnaTheresaC


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – O Tutor

Teresa chegou a casa e atirou-se para o sofá da sala, cansada. Eram seis horas da tarde e ela ainda tinha o trabalho de História, Português e Sociologia para entregar no dia seguinte, já sem falar da notícia para o jornal da escola que precisava de concluir e dos trabalhos de casa do instituto de Francês que eram para entregar dois dias depois.

-Teresa? – indagou a mãe dela e ela abriu um olho, espreitando-a. – Ah, bem me parecia que te tinha ouvido chegar. Está aqui um senhor que diz ser o tutor de Cambridge. Sabes como sou, só compreendi o essencial.

A mãe de Teresa percebia inglês, mas era apenas no que tocava a moda, porque de resto era um desastre.

-Oh – disse Teresa e levantou-se. Desapertou o casaco e deixou-o em cima do sofá branco. – Vamos lá.

As duas dirigiram-se para o escritório e Klaus estava lá, num dos seus melhores fatos, com uma pasta de trabalho e um sorriso dócil nos lábios.

-Ola, Miss Santos – falou ele no seu sotaque britânico e apertando levemente a mão de Teresa, num gesto formal. A corrente elétrica passou por eles os dois mas ambos disfarçaram. – Estava agora a falar com a sua mãe como funciona o papel de tutor na Universidade.

Passaram uma hora e meia a falar sobre a Universidade e a mãe de Teresa tinha ficado bastante convencida. Ao fim de todo aquele tempo, Joana, a mãe de Teresa, sentia que podia confiar naquele homem a sua filha, porque achava que ele iria zelar pelos seus interesses académicos.

Quando Klaus se foi embora, Teresa atirou-se novamente para o sofá e foi quando o telemóvel dela tocou.

-Olá, Sara.

Sofia era o crânio da escola. Ela era a única que batia Teresa e estava no curso de Ciências.

-Já tens a notícia pronta? – indagou ela no seu tom de voz de comando.

As duas eram melhores amigas, mas Sara era implacável com os prazos dos trabalhos.

-Sara, tive o tutor de Cambridge aqui mal cheguei. Passei a última hora e meia a traduzir coisas do inglês para o português.

-Ai, amiga, que sorte te calhou – disse Sara, mas voltou logo ao assunto. – Quando é que achas que me podes enviar a notícia?

-Vou tratar disso antes de jantar. Não te preocupes, sim? Quando acabar mando-te mensagem.

-Está bem. Falamos melhor amanhã sobre isso?

-Combinado – disse Teresa e desligou o telemóvel.

Foi buscar o seu computador portátil do quarto para a sala e ficou a trabalhar na notícia e um pouco no trabalho de Português que era para entregar no dia seguinte, antes de jantar.

Depois de jantar, passou as horas seguintes ao lado da sua mãe, entre livros e cadernos, a organizar os seus trabalhos. Quando era meia noite, ela tinha tudo acabado e pronto para imprimir, coisa que ainda faria hoje, antes de dormir.

-Vou dormir, mãe. Até amanhã – despediu-se ela, dando um beijo na bochecha da mãe, que ainda ficou a ver televisão.

Quando chegou ao quarto, ligou a impressora e imprimiu todos os seus trabalhos. Desligou o computador e vestiu o seu pijama cor-de-rosa. Pegou num livro para ler e deitou-se na cama.

Ela esperava que Klaus não viesse tão tarde como no mês passado, mas quando o relógio marcou meia noite, ela suspirou e deitou-se. Mal fechou os olhos adormeceu instantaneamente.

O relógio marcou as seis e meia e Teresa levantou-se a custo. A temperatura fora da cama era horrível e ela pegou no seu robe roxo. Pegou no seu iPhone para ver a sua agenda para hoje, quando reparou numa caixa preta em cima da sua secretária. Pegou na caixa com cuidado. Era de veludo e tinha um laço branco a envolvê-la. Também tinha uma pequena folha A5 dobrada em quatro.

Teresa abriu-a.

_Sweetheart,_

_Já dormias profundamente quando cheguei e não queria acordar-te. Aqui está um presente para usares no Halloween. Talvez nos encontremos lá._

_Klaus._

Teresa sorriu e abriu a caixa. Lá dentro tinha uma pulseira de diamantes que tinha custado uma pequena fortuna. Depois do deslumbramento, algo lhe passou pela cabeça: como ele sabia que iria haver um baile de Halloween, e pior ainda: como é que ele sabia que ela podia usar aquela pulseira no seu fato?

Uma coisa ela tinha certeza: ela mal podia esperar para o Baile de Halloween chegar para conversar com ele.

Vestiu-se para as aulas e levou consigo o fato de banho e os livros do instituto. Naquele dia só chegaria às nove horas a casa, algo que não lhe agradava nada, mas tinha que ser.

Quando chegou à escola, encontrou Maria, outra amiga sua. Ela tinha-lhe falado de Klaus muito brevemente, apenas lhe tinha dito que ele seria o seu tutor em Cambridge e tinha-se correspondido por _e-mail_ com ela. Teresa sabia que ninguém iria acreditar nela se ela dissesse que ele era um vampiro e lobisomem ao mesmo tempo; já dizer a primeira coisa ninguém iria acreditar nela!

-Como correu ontem? – indagou Maria enquanto andava com Teresa até aos cacifos.

-Correu bem. Ele foi muito educado. E também disse que havia uma hipótese de vir ao Baile de Halloween.

-O quê? – perguntou Maria, abrindo a boca num grande "O" e sorrindo presunçosa logo de seguida. – Porquê? Acha que és um génio que precisa de ser polido na vida social?

-Isso não faz qualquer sentido – disse Teresa abanando a cabeça e abrindo o seu cacifo. – E por falar no Baile, já arranjaste par?

-Querida, claro que sim. Vou contigo.

Teresa sorriu.

-Lamento, mas eu vou já vou ter par. O meu tutor de Cambridge.

-Argh, fazes ele soar como um velho com uma bengala!

Teresa riu irónica. Klaus era muito mais velho do que um velhote de bengala.

-Vá lá, diz lá quem é! – exclamou Maria.

-Ainda não decidi. Mas aqui e agora, ir contigo é uma ótima solução.

-Então está decidido: vamos as duas! – exclamou Maria dando saltinhos e batendo as palmas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

©AnaTheresaC


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – Baile de Halloween

-Estás linda, filha – disse Joana a Teresa enquanto via a filha a olhar-se ao espelho, alisando o vestido.

-É, realmente estou.

-Uma perfeita Cinderella. Só te falta o Príncipe Encantado.

Teresa revirou os olhos.

-Mãe, sabes que esse não é o meu foco agora.

-Eu sei, eu sei, mas tenho a certeza que assim que chegares á escola todos os rapazes vão desejar poder ter sido o teu par esta noite.

-A Maria é um ótimo par – confirmou Teresa, erguendo o queixo e Joana ergueu o sobrolho. – Eu sei o que queres dizer, e o que eu quero dizer é que ir com amigas também é ótimo. Pelo menos temos a certeza que não saímos de lá com o coração partido.

-Sabes que não gosto da tua perspetiva em relação aos relacionamentos. Nem tudo tem que acabar em lágrimas e corações partidos.

Teresa suspirou e olhou para o chão.

-Só gostava que o pai aqui estivesse. Que me visse agora, que visse no que eu me tornei e que me dissesse que estou linda. Que me acompanhasse ao Baile, me deixasse lá e quando acabasse ele estaria com um sorriso nos lábios e entregaria as minhas amigas às suas respetivas casas.

-Mas ele está a ver-te. Tenho a certeza que sim – murmurou Joana, erguendo o queixo da filha.

A campainha tocou e Teresa pigarreou, controlando o acesso que lágrimas que ameaçava vir.

– Vou abrir a porta. Leva um casaco quente.

Teresa acenou e a mãe saiu do quarto. Ela dirigiu-se à mesa-de-cabeceira onde tinha a foto dos pais com ela e tocou com o polegar no rosto do pai.

-Gostava mesmo que estivesses aqui.

Respirou fundo a abraçou a fotografia com força, deixando toda a melancolia vir. Quando ela chegou, ela recebeu-a, e deixou-a ir embora, como sempre fazia. Ela acreditava que superar a perda era lidar com o sentimento e depois mandá-lo embora porque a vida precisava de continuar. Tinha que continuar.

Teresa desceu as escadas e Maria estava com um cardigan que mostrava apenas os folhos do seu vestido branco. Ela sorriu mal viu a amiga e abraçou-a.

-Estás tão linda. Hoje não há ninguém que não nos resista!

Teresa forçou um sorriso e despediu-se da mãe. Maria e ela seguiram para o Baile com os pais de Maria que eram os representantes da Associação de Pais da escola, e quando chegaram ao local, já estava tudo ao rubro.

As músicas iam alternando entre lentas e mexidas, fazendo as delícias de todos os alunos que se divertiam. Teresa começou a percorrer o ginásio, sempre atenta a tudo, afinal ela era parte da organização e não queria reclamações do seu trabalho.

-Está tudo perfeito – disse uma voz masculina atrás dela e ela virou-se assustada. Era o seu professor de Português.

Ele era jovem. Bastante jovem até, e sempre tinha tido uma queda por ela, todos sabiam disso, incluindo ela, mas sabia que não iria acontecer nada entre eles. Teresa era muito responsável e sabia os limites entre professor-aluno. Eduardo, o professor, também conhecia bem isso e ele não sabia bem o que o atraía tanto para ela. Se era a sua inteligência, a sua bondade, a sua vitalidade ou a maneira como ela era excelente em tudo. Pelo menos, no que ele tinha visto.

-Obrigada, professor – falou ela, olhando para o fato dele. – Jack Sparrow, hum?

-Todos amam Os Piratas das Caraíbas – afirmou ele, encolhendo os ombros. – E aposto que está vestida de Cinderella.

-Com este vestido azul não é difícil adivinhar – Teresa corou levemente e baixou o olhar.

-Bem, não quero prendê-la. Divirta-se – disse ele e saiu do campo de visão dela.

-Ele é um gato. Ainda bem que este é o meu último ano aqui – falou Liliana aproximando-se de Teresa por trás e olhando para as costas do professor como se ele fosse a última bolacha do pacote.

-Nem acredito que acabaste de dizer isso.

Liliana enrijeceu o olhar e comentou:

-Olha quem se aproxima.

Teresa suspendeu a respiração. Vestido à Década 20 em direção a elas, vinha Klaus. Tinha um fato branco, com uma camisa branca e uma gravata às riscas azuis claras e brancas. Ele estava lindo.

-Boa noite, minhas lindas – disse ele com as mãos atrás das costas. – Devo dizer que as duas estão lindíssimas.

-Vou… ter com Carlos – gaguejou Liliana, que trajava um vestido de Julieta.

-Boa noite – disse Teresa. Uma música começou a tocar. Era lenta e suave e linda. Enchanted, de Taylor Swift.

-Desculpa, mas não resisti a pedir esta música. Vi os CDs dela em tua casa.

Teresa sorriu e aceitou a mão que Klaus lhe ofereceu. Os dois dirigiram-se para a pista de dança e ficaram de frente um para o outro. Klaus colocou delicadamente a sua mão na cintura e Teresa colocou a sua mão no ombro de Klaus. Taylor Swift começou a cantar num sussurro.

-És a mais bonita do Baile – murmurou em inglês ao seu ouvido. – Uma beleza que causa inveja e desejo.

-Muito obrigada pelo elogio – respondeu ela, em inglês.

-Vejo que trazes a pulseira que te ofereci.

-Sim. Muito obrigada, fica perfeita no vestido.

-Eu sabia que ias gostar.

-Como é que sabias que eu vinha de Cinderella?

-A tua amiga Liliana é uma boa informadora – respondeu ele, docemente.

-Andas a pedir-lhe para te informar das minhas ações?

-Sim – disse Klaus no mesmo tom. – Não te preocupes, ela só me diz o que eu quero que ela diga. Os teus segredos estão bem guardados com ela.

Teresa começou a ficar nervosa e com as pernas bambas. Ao fundo do ginásio avistou o professor Eduardo a olhar para eles com inveja.

-Talvez devamos acabar a dança por aqui – sugeriu ela, mas Klaus prendeu-a mais a si.

-Não até a música acabar.

-Gostas muito de mandar, não é?

-Maior parte do tempo. Mas não te preocupes, vou dar-te toda a liberdade que precisares para teres uma vida relaxada em Cambridge.

Teresa suspirou e apoiou a sua cabeça no peito de Klaus, o que o surpreendeu.

-Nem sei como te agradecer. Quero dizer, sei que me vais matar assim que receber o diploma, mas fico feliz por morrer realizando o sonho.

-Os sonhos são para se concretizar. E não é como se fosses fugir de mim.

-Hum – disse Teresa e afastou a cabeça dele. – Estou tentada.

Klaus enrijeceu e ela sorriu.

-Estava a brincar! Credo, tens que relaxar um pouco mais quando estás comigo! Essa pose de Macho Alfa não te fica bem.

-Mas eu sou o Macho Alfa, não preciso de disfarçar.

-Eu não disse para disfarçares, disse para relaxares. São duas coisas diferentes.

Klaus pareceu confuso e divertido com o rumo que a conversa estava a tomar.

-Ai sim? Explica-me, por favor.

-Bem, o Macho Alfa tem que estar sempre alerta a qualquer coisa, certo? – Klaus acenou que sim. – Comigo não tens que estar sempre alerta. Não é como se fosse arrancar-te a carótida a qualquer momento.

-Mas és uma arma que a minha mãe está desejosa de usar.

Teresa riu nervosa e abanou nervosa.

-Eu sei muito bem o porquê de ela me querer usar. Basta estar cinco minutos contigo para perceber o quão horrível consegues ser.

Klaus sorriu ao lembrar-se do que ela mencionava: a primeira vez que eles se encontraram oficialmente.

-Mas nunca te magoei.

-Não fisicamente e também não duvido que me magoarias se eu fizesse algo que tu não gostasses. Estou certa?

Ele já não estava a gostar nada do rumo da conversa. Teresa era demasiado perspicaz para ele, mas isso era também uma das qualidades que ele gostava nela.

-Nem por um segundo duvides que não consigo acabar contigo.

-Esther sabe disso – afirmou Teresa, mas Klaus confirmou.

-Sim, ela sabe. É por isso que eu sei que vai apanhar-te desprevenida.

Teresa tremeu nos seus braços com medo. Klaus era assustador, mas e Esther? Se ela achava que conseguia acabar com Klaus, então era igualmente ou mais poderosa do que ele.

-Não te preocupes, love. Eu vou estar preparado.

-E quando isso acontecer?

Klaus suspirou enquanto Teresa dava um giro agarrada à mão dele e voltavam à posição inicial.

-Nesse altura tudo irá acabar para ti.

-É bom que Esther compreenda que eu preciso de tirar o meu diploma.

Ele riu e isso fez cócegas no pescoço dela, arrepiando-a ainda mais.

-Um dia explicas-me essa necessidade de tirar um diploma?

-Claro que sim. Um dia.

Teresa deu mais um giro e os dois continuaram a dançar pelo ginásio. Liliana, que dançava com Carlos piscou-lhe o olho e ela revirou os olhos. Maria apontou para Klaus e disse sem som "ele é giro!". Teresa tentou esconder a risada, mas não conseguiu.

-O que foi? – indagou Klaus.

-As minhas amigas estão mais do que felizes por eu estar a dançar com alguém do sexo oposto.

-Então não tens namorado?

-A Liliana não te disse?

-A Liliana só fala o que eu quero que fale. Não quero saber da tua vida amorosa desde que não complique os meus planos – respondeu Klaus com o tom de voz frio. Teresa suspirou de confusa. Ele tanto podia estar a rir-se, como no momento seguinte tornar-se no ser mais frio e calculista que existia.

-Bem, ela não vai interferir porque não há nenhuma.

-Não acredito muito nisso. E quanto àquele que está há horas a olhar para nós?

Klaus mudou de lugar e Teresa viu por trás do ombro dele o professor Eduardo com uma cerveja na mão a olhar para os dois.

-Credo, não! – exclamou Teresa, olhando para Klaus. – Ele é o meu professor de Português.

-Que parece gostar mais de ti do que uma simples aluna.

-Isso já não é da minha conta.

-Desde que ele não te magoe, por mim tudo bem.

-Ele não é meu namorado, está bem? – disse Teresa, parando de dançar e olhando-o com fúria. – Não duvides dos meus valores morais, porque então vamos dar-nos muito mal!

Klaus olhou-a com surpresa no olhar. A explosão dela apanhou-o fora de guarda e ele não soube muito bem como reagir áquilo.

-Isso é uma ameaça?

-É um aviso.

-É o teu ponto fraco.

-Então não toques nele! – disse ela e virou-se para sair da pista de dança, mas ele segurou-a no pulso.

-A música ainda não acabou.

-Quero lá saber da música.

Klaus não gostou do tom de voz dela e puxou-a para os seus braços.

-"Como lidar com o Klaus", aula básica: não lhe vires as costas nem respondas mal, ou então as consequências podem ser… cruéis.

Teresa enrijeceu. Fitou-o nos olhos sem nenhum medo, mas por fim respirou fundo e acalmou-se.

-Desculpa – pediu ela. Havia demasiado em jogo para ela e sabia que Klaus podia matá-la naquele preciso momento. – Prometo que me vou controlar.

-E eu prometo que não subestimar os teus valores morais. Assim, teremos uma convivência minimamente saudável.

-Parece-me justo – concordou ela e continuou a dançar com ele.

©AnaTheresaC


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 – O namorisco

Novembro chegou, mais frio do que nunca. E aquela noite não era exceção, mas Teresa tinha muitos assuntos para falar com Klaus, por isso, se ela precisasse de fazer uma direta, ela faria.

Chegou a meia-noite, e nada de Klaus, como ela previa. Pegou no livro que tinha que ler e continuou na página anteriormente marcada. Quando notou, já era uma da manhã e ainda nada de Klaus. Teresa começou a ficar impaciente quando chegou as duas da manhã, e às três da manhã pegou nos livros de História e começou a estudar, apesar do cansaço.

-Não devias de estar acordada – disse ele com repreensão na voz.

-Então começa a chegar mais cedo – retorquiu ela e engoliu em seco logo de seguida. Ela não tinha gostado muito do comportamento dele durante o Baile, apesar de ele só ter ido para dançar com ela três músicas.

-Tens medo de mim, isso é bom. Significa que não vais fazer nada de estúpido – falou ele e sentou-se ao dela na cama. – Então qual é o motivo de quereres falar comigo?

-Bem, temos muito para falar – disse ela, mas esqueceu-se de tudo o que tinha para falar com ele no momento em que o olhou nos olhos. – Eu…

Klaus inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu travesso. Ele sabia o "poder de persuasão" que tinha assim que chegava, e deixar uma rapariga sem palavras era muito bom para o seu ego.

-Para já, devo dizer que fui a rainha do Baile.

-E como não serias? Eu disse-te: causavas desejo e inveja aos outros – Klaus afirmou revirando os olhos.

-Então isso quer dizer que desejavas-me? – indagou Teresa, mordendo o lábio. Ela não era de namoriscar, mas estava feliz por o ter ali, e de alguma forma sentiu que podia correr o risco de um namorisco ali.

-Não sejas tola. Não me interesso por mulheres mais novas – Klaus falou logo mas sorriu. Ele gostou do namorisco, mas jamais iria ter alguma coisa com ela, ele sabia-o.

-Tens que começar a pensar nisso. Afinal não tens muitos anos? Quanta mulher deve de haver por aí com a tua idade verdadeira? – Teresa fingiu uma cara pensativa e saltou da cama para arrumar os livros.

-Poucas, mas suficientes – ele falou e estudou-a com atenção enquanto ela se movia no quarto. Aquele era o território dela, Teresa conhecia o seu quarto melhor que ninguém e ao contrário do que aconteceu no Baile, ela estava realmente relaxada.

-Ah, já me lembrei! – exclamou ela e voltou a deitar-se na cama. – Preciso do teu número de telemóvel.

-Hum, já passámos à troca de números!

-Não é isso! – disse ela rapidamente e deu-lhe um falso murro no braço. – Posso precisar de contactar contigo a qualquer momento e não sei como fazê-lo.

-Bem pensado – concordou ele e tirou do bolso o seu iPhone. – Diz qual é o teu e eu mando-te um toque.

Teresa deu-lhe o número e ele guardou logo o contacto, mandando um toque para o telemóvel dela que vibrou na mesa-de-cabeceira.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Preciso de saber mais coisas! Como é lá em Cambridge? Vou partilhar o quarto com alguém ou…

-Vais ter um apartamento só para ti – interrompeu ele e ela arregalou os olhos.

-Como assim "só para mim"? Eu não tenho posses para sustentar um apartamento sozinha.

-Não o vais sequer sustentar. Eu vou providenciar tudo enquanto lá estiveres e tudo o que a tua mãe te der podes usar para comprar coisas de que tu gostes.

-Isso é ridículo! – disse ela, sentando-se na cama de frente para ele. – Klaus, eu quero viver normalmente.

-E vais! Mas de maneira confortável.

Ela enrugou a testa.

-Mas vou trabalhar para ganhar o meu próprio dinheiro.

Klaus revirou os olhos.

-Sweet pea, tu nem imaginas como é a vida numa Faculdade. Não faças planos.

-Mas…

-Não – Klaus terminou a conversa e ela voltou a deitar-se aborrecida.

-Boa noite, Klaus – disse ela, mal-humorada e fechando a luz.

-Boa noite, Teresa.

©AnaTheresaC


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – Baile de Inverno

Era o último dia de aulas, e por isso Teresa estava no ginásio a organizar tudo para o Baile de inverno de logo à noite. Maria, Liliana e Sara estavam com elas, já que elas também participavam na associação de organização de eventos da escola.

-O que achas deste som, Té? – interrogou Carlos com o computador portátil na mão e colocando uma faixa de Justin Bieber a tocar.

Incrivelmente, Teresa gostou.

-Está bom. E desde quando Justin Bieber se tornou bom?

-Desde que decidiu crescer e ter voz grave – brincou Carlos.

Carlos era simpático com as amigas de Liliana, a sua namorada. Ele também era o mestre de tudo o que era tecnologia e ajudava-as sempre que elas precisavam. Uma vez a motherboard de Teresa tinha avariado e ela tinha ficado em pânico, mas Carlos foi muito calmamente a casa dela e conseguiu restaurar tudo, incluindo a motherboard que só profissionais conseguiam fazer aquele trabalho!

Teresa continuou a verificar tudo com as amigas.

-Teresa, preciso de mais cartões de memória – disse Lucas, apontando para a máquina fotográfica.

-Já não há?

-Há poucos. E hoje é uma noite importante para o jornal da escola.

Teresa suspirou.

-Vou falar com o diretor para ver o que se pode arranjar.

E lá foi ela falar com o diretor da escola que lá lhe conseguiu arranjar o dinheiro para mais dois cartões. Teresa foi a correr até ao centro da cidade comprar os cartões e voltou para a escola. Assim que deu os cartões a Lucas, foi para a aula de natação que tinha com Maria e depois foi para o instituto de Francês.

Chegou a casa eram nove e meia e o Baile já tinha começado. Vestiu-se rapidamente e a mãe foi levá-la ao Baile.

-Já sabes: á uma da manhã o Baile acaba, mas eu ainda tenho que ficar, por isso, que tal ás duas? – ela sugeriu à mãe e ela assentiu.

Ela entrou no Baile e a primeira pessoa que ela viu foi Lucas com a sua máquina fotográfica. Tirava fotos entusiasticamente a casa pessoa que chegava, e ela não foi exceção.

-Outra vez sozinha? Nem acredito – disse Lucas, abanando com a cabeça.

-Ela não está – falou Carlos aparecendo ao lado dela como que por magia. – Vá lá, tira-nos uma foto.

Lucas disparou o _flash_ e Carlos e Teresa mandaram o seu melhor sorriso.

-Obrigada, Carlos – disse ela e ele encaminhou-a para o centro da festa.

Teresa começou a dar a sua volta pelas coisas para ver se faltava alguma coisa quando notou uma mão atrás das suas costas.

-Mais uma vez causas desejo e inveja – a voz rouca e sedutora de Klaus falou com os lábios encostados ao seu ouvido, e Teresa tratou de se desenvencilhar dele.

-Muito obrigada pelo elogio – disse ela e olhou-o de cima a baixo. – Tu também estás… elegante.

Patrícia aproximou-se deles os dois.

-Boa noite – disse ela, manhosa, comendo-o com os olhos. – Patrícia, muito prazer.

-Klaus, sou o tutor de Teresa – Klaus falou cordialmente, apertando suavemente a mão que Patrícia lhe tinha estendido.

-Oh, britânico – disse ela e Maria e Sara apareceram em socorro de Teresa.

-Patrícia, precisamos da tua ajuda nas bebidas! – exclamou Sara e Maria apontou para o ponche que estava quase no fim.

-E é agora! – disse Maria e Patrícia revirou os olhos. Deitou um olhar de engate a Klaus que simplesmente sorriu e foi-se embora.

-Desculpa pela minha amiga. Ela consegue ser…

-Eu percebi – interrompeu Klaus e esticou-lhe a mão. – Dançamos?

-Para acabar como da outra vez? Não obrigada.

-Como queiras. E que tal dar uma volta?

-É dezembro, Klaus – Teresa revirou os olhos e petiscou um croquete de vegetais. – Queres que eu morra congelada?

-Posso aquecer-te.

Teresa riu nervosa.

-Isso és tu a namoriscar?

-Porquê? Não me digas que não estou a conseguir!

Ela suspirou teatralmente e olhou-o nos olhos, com o riso prestes a explodir dentro dela.

-Podes ser invencível, mas não és engraçado.

-O namorisco não consiste em ser divertido – ele falou e aproximou-se mais dela.

-Está a ficar muito quente aqui, não achas? Que tal ires embora e apareceres mais logo no meu quarto?

-E porque não conversamos aqui?

-Estão todos a olhar.

-Então vamos embora daqui.

-Faço parte da organização, não posso sair assim do nada.

-Tens mesmo a certeza? – indagou ele retoricamente. Teresa falhou uma batida e olhou em redor, mas ninguém que ela conhecia realmente estava ali. Parecia que todos tinham desaparecido.

-Bem… há a sala dos professores mesmo ao lado, mas…

-Perfeito – disse ele e pegou num braço dela bruscamente.

A eletricidade passou por entre eles e Klaus gostou da sensação. Teresa estava toda arrepiada com o contacto entre eles os dois, mas por outro lado também apreciava o que aquilo lhe trazia: desejo. E isso também a confundia porque ela nunca se tinha sentido assim com ninguém. Ninguém na sua escola a atraía o suficiente para se empenhar numa relação mais séria. Ela nem nunca tinha beijado na boca um homem!

Klaus trancou a porta de maneira a ninguém poder entrar.

-Então vamos falar. Aqui e agora.

Teresa arrepiou-se toda e assim que ele largou o seu braço, abraçou-se com força e olhou para os seus sapatos que tinham um laço.

-Eu não te vou magoar, está bem? – disse Klaus, passando nervosamente a mão pelos seus cabelos. – Escusas de estar assim, está bem?

Teresa acenou com a cabeça, mas as suas pernas estavam bambas e a voz tinha desaparecido.

-Teresa, estás bem? – indagou ele, tentando tocar-lhe nos ombros nus, mas ela deu um passo atrás.

Ela estava confusa, aquilo tudo era novo para ela e por isso não sabia como reagir. Aquilo era diferente de tudo o que ela tinha experimentado, era algo fora do seu controle e ela não sabia o que fazer com coisas que saíam da sua rota de normalidade.

©AnaTheresaC


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 – Eletricidade atrativa

-Teresa? – Klaus voltou a chamá-la e deu um passo na sua direção. Teresa voltou a recuar, mas embateu na parede.

A respiração dela estava descompassada e Klaus começou a pensar que ela estava a ter um ataque de pânico ou claustrofobia.

-Eu… eu… eu não sei! – ela disparou e olhou-o nos olhos com medo. – Vais matar-me?

-Claro que não! – exclamou ele como se fosse algo óbvio. – Diz-me que isto não é por teres medo de mim.

-Não sei – Teresa disse num fio de voz e os seus olhos ficaram molhados. – O que temos… é estranho.

-O quê?

Teresa pegou na mão dele e a eletricidade começou logo a correr entre eles. Era uma sensação tão boa que ela não o queria largar nunca mais.

-Isto! Tu também sentes, eu sei! E… é mau e bom ao mesmo tempo – ela tentou explicar-se, mas não havia palavras no dicionário para explicar o que era aquilo.

-Eu sei como te sentes – a voz de Klaus era rouca e pesarosa, como se ele não tivesse gostado de dizer aquilo. – Parece que nunca mais te quero largar.

-Parece? Eu tenho a certeza que se o meu livre arbítrio fosse isto que há entre nós, eu nunca te largaria – Teresa disse e riu nervosa. – Isto é tão estranho!

Os olhos dela brilhavam de felicidade, e os olhos dele queriam saber o que aconteceria a seguir, qual era o protocolo a seguir. Ele sentia-se bem a tocar nela, e não queria que a sensação de segurança que ela lhe trazia jamais acabasse.

Bateram à porta e Teresa terminou com a conexão deles os dois. Foi até á porta e destrancou-a. O professor Eduardo apareceu, com Maria e Liliana logo atrás dele a espreitar pelo ombro.

-Está tudo bem? – indagou ele, olhando com os olhos em fogo para Klaus.

-Sim, está – respondeu Teresa dando um passo para fora da sala.

-A porta estava trancada – afirmou Eduardo.

-Eu sei. Precisávamos de privacidade para falar sobre uma coisa da Faculdade – disse Teresa, sem desviar o olhar do professor um único segundo. Ela sabia muito bem mentir, sempre tinha tido muito jeito para isso, era uma das coisas que ela agradecia ter porque já a tinha tirado de situações muito constrangedoras.

-Hum – ele fungou. – Não vai voltar para a festa?

-Claro que vou – Teresa fingiu-se ofendida e deitou um último olhar a Klaus antes de desaparecer com as suas amigas para o ginásio.

-O que foi aquilo? – disparou Maria mal chegaram ao ginásio.

-Não foi nada – desconversou Teresa, e Liliana parou-a colocando uma mão no antebraço.

-Somos tuas amigas, podes contar-nos.

Teresa revirou os olhos. Ela não podia contar nada sobre Klaus a Lili, ou então ele podia descobrir. Mas Maria também estava ali, e Liliana tinha sempre ótimos conselhos para dar.

-Ele é…

-É _sexy_, e giro e tem aquele sotaque britânico pelo qual tu juraste apaixonar-te – completou Maria, acenando com a cabeça em gesto de compreensão da amiga. – Tu gostas dele.

-O quê? Não!

-Não o quê? Não, ele não é _sexy_ ou não, tu não gostas dele? – indagou Liliana, olhando-a com os olhos azuis muito abertos.

-Eu… eu nunca me senti assim, está bem?! Estou confusa! – exclamou Teresa exasperada. – Ele faz-me sentir coisas que nunca senti e não sei se isso é bom ou mau!

-É claro que é bom, Teresa – falou Maria num tom de voz doce e compreensivo.

-Não, não é! Ele é… meu tutor – Teresa corrigiu rapidamente vampiro para tutor, uma vez que Maria não sabia a verdade dele

Maria arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-E? Não é muito mais velho do que nós.

-É velho o suficiente – falou Teresa e olhou para Liliana, que estava muito calada. – Estás muito calada, Lili. Não tens nenhum conselho para me dar?

-Na verdade tenho: vai com calma. Não existe ninguém tão _sexy_ como ele em todo o planeta. Isso pode ser uma atração e depois vai-se embora – disse Liliana e Teresa arregalou os olhos.

-Concordo com a Lili. Espera este ano porque para o próximo vais estar muitas mais vezes com ele, por isso podes conhecê-lo um pouco melhor.

-É esse o problema: eu sinto que o conheço desde sempre.

Liliana sorriu.

-Amiga, tu sentes-te atraída por ele – disse ela e pousou uma mão no ombro da amiga. – Aceita isso.

Teresa arregalou os olhos.

-Vocês não estão a perceber, pois não? Eu não posso!

Ela correu do ginásio passando por várias pessoas que diziam que a festa estava fantástica. Ela forçou um sorriso para todas elas e foi-se afastando o mais que podia de todas elas sem ser inconveniente.

Assim que encontrou uma sala aberta, entrou lá para dentro e trancou a porta. O coração dela batia a mil e todo o seu corpo desejava tocar-lhe outra vez. Parecia um vício: quanto mais tinha mais queria aquela sensação. Aquilo tinha que parar, ela pensava mas com a cabeça e o coração apertados daquela maneira tornava-se impossível pensar claramente. Ela só esperava que aquele Baile e aquela noite de lua cheia passassem e bem depressa.

©AnaTheresaC


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – Feliz Aniversário

Já era janeiro e para facilitar as coisas, o aniversário dela era precisamente numa noite de lua cheia. A festa foi em casa, com todas as suas amigas. Viram filmes, tiraram fotos e depois de jantar cada uma foi para sua casa. A prenda tinha sido uma máquina fotográfica que todas tinham comprado em conjunto. Teresa adorou, como era óbvio para uma apaixonada por fotografia.

Dirigiu-se para o quarto, já que no dia seguinte seria dia de escola e ela tinha que estar preparada para um dia de aulas normal. Mal acendeu a luz do quarto, deu um salto.

-Klaus, o que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou ela em inglês e trancando a porta. – Ainda é cedo.

-Foste tu que pediste para começar a vir mais cedo – respondeu ele e entregou-lhe a caixa grande. – Feliz aniversário.

Isso derreteu-a por completo. Abriu a caixa e viu o que era: um vestido de gala.

-Klaus… é lindo! Obrigada! – disse ela, realmente comovida.

-Gostava muito que o usasses em setembro.

Ela olhou-o confusa.

-Setembro? Não estou a perceber.

-Bem, em Cambridge eles fazem um jantar de boas vindas aos novos alunos e eles têm que ir como se fossem para a cerimónia dos Oscars.

-Isso é chique – ela disse e fechou a caixa. – Mas eu não posso aceitar o vestido. É de um estilista muito famoso, deve de ter custado uma fortuna.

-Como custou a tua máquina fotográfica, e tu não reclamaste – ele retorquiu e ela arregalou os olhos.

-Como…

-Eu já te disse: tenho informadores.

Teresa acenou com a cabeça, lembrando-se de Liliana.

-Claro – assentiu e entrou na sua casa de banho privada para mudar de roupa.

Quando voltou ao quarto, Klaus estava sentado na sua cama ainda feita e a caixa já estava no sofá.

-Quem te disse que podes dormir aqui?

-Oh, não vou dormir aqui – disse ele. – Só te vou fazer companhia até adormeceres.

-Vai ser difícil adormecer ao teu lado – ela sorriu manhosa e meteu-se dentro dos lençóis. – Mas vou tentar.

-Outra vez com os namoriscos? – ele brincou e ela sorriu.

-Não. Talvez.

-Dorme – mandou ele, revirando os olhos. Ela era tão nova e tão alegre que lembrava-lhe os tempos em que ele também era assim. Teresa trazia-lhe felicidade e com ela esquecia-se de quase todos os problemas.

-Não quero. Quero saber mais sobre ti – ela pediu e virou-se para ele. – Como é que tens esse sotaque?

Klaus deitou-se ao lado dela e fitou-a.

-Sou de Inglaterra.

-Mas sabes falar Português na perfeição.

-Séculos de prática.

-Quantos?

-Mil anos. Feliz?

-Então tu tens mil anos? – ela perguntou, surpreendida.

-É assim tão difícil de acreditar?

-Queres a resposta sincera, ou a resposta educada?

-Escolhe tu.

-Sim, é – respondeu ela, optando pela sinceridade. – É muito difícil de acreditar que tens mil anos! Mal pareces ter trinta!

Klaus sorriu.

-Obrigado pelo elogio.

-E assumo que tiveste pai e mãe, certo? – Teresa insistiu no assunto.

-Sim, tive. Morreram – disse Klaus, e tecnicamente era verdade.

-E tiveste irmãos?

-Sim.

-E também morreram?

-Sim – afirmou Klaus.

-Então estás sozinho no mundo?

-Não.

-Klaus, já não estou a perceber nada – disse Teresa. – Explica-te.

Ele suspirou e olhou para o relógio na mesa-de-cabeceira.

-É tarde. Trata de dormir.

-Mas…

-Dorme – interrompeu ele, usando o seu tom de voz autoritário.

Ela fechou os olhos e foi levada para o mundo dos sonhos.

©AnaTheresaC


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 – Como sabes o meu nome?

Fevereiro ainda era frio, e aquela noite não era diferente. Porém, Teresa não conseguia largar o livro e lia-o no seu sofá com o seu pijama cor-de-rosa e chocolate quente com natas por cima, que aos poucos se iam desvanecendo.

-Boa noite – falou Klaus, com o seu sotaque.

-Klaus! – exclamou Teresa e olhou-o surpresa. – Hoje é lua cheia?

Klaus acenou que sim e apontou para o livro.

-Monte dos Vendavais?

-É. Adoro o livro – ela disse abstraída e foi até à secretária. Ela estava uns dias atrasada no seu período, nada de preocupante.

-Já é tarde, sabias?

-Sim, eu sei. Mas… eu adoro Catherine e Edgar – Teresa pegou no chocolate quente e bebeu um gole. – E isto é imperdível.

-Não percebo. Catherine é egoísta e egocêntrica. Como é que podes dizer que gostas dela?

-Eu estava a falar da filha da malvada – explicou Teresa. – É o argumento perfeito para a discussão "nascemos maus ou aprendemos a ser?".

-Achas que ela aprendeu a ser? Ela tinha a família perfeita.

-Heathcliff apareceu e ele não tinha propriamente a vida perfeita. Ele aprendeu a ser frio e calculista com tempo, mas no fundo era uma arma para se defender das pessoas.

-E o que achas disso? – perguntou Klaus, não simplesmente para saber a opinião dela sobre a personagem, mas porque ele e Heathcliff eram demasiado parecidos. Assim, o que ela pensasse da personagem talvez pensasse o mesmo sobre ele.

-Acho que ele foi parvo. Perdeu Catherine porque não tinha dinheiro, mas especialmente porque ele nunca se declarou a ela. E para além disso, há sempre duas formas de encarar as coisas: a boa e a má, como o copo meio cheio ou meio vazio. Ele podia ter pegado em tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido e ter transformado isso numa coisa que o enriquecesse, mas escolheu o caminho daquela mágoa consumi-lo e torná-lo no ser mais odiável do mundo. Todos o odeiam, e só estão ao lado dele porque Heathcliff tem algo que pode usar contra eles, e não é só isso, ele manipula as pessoas de maneira a elas darem-lhe razão! – falou Teresa, e começou a ficar muito emocional com o que ia dizendo.

-Calma! – exclamou Klaus, levantando as mãos em jeito de rendição. – Só estávamos a falar.

Ela sorriu e bebeu mais um gole do seu chocolate quente. Mexeu a caneca e as natas foram-se dispersando.

-Eu sei, mas… eu adoro o livro! – explicou ela e gargalhou baixo. – É por causa de todas estas coisas que ele é o meu livro favorito.

-E eu a pensar que gostavas de Romeu e Julieta.

-É um romance fatal, e eu não sou fatalista – disse ela, penetrando-o com o seu olhar. – Mas adoro a peça. Romântica, fatal e bastante esclarecedora em relação aos casamentos e família inimigas.

Klaus ouviu-a, aguentando o seu olhar. Os dois estavam numa luta para ver quem desviava os olhos primeiro, e parecia que ia durar muito. Verde com verde, a lutarem até ao fim.

-Espera, tu viveste naquele tempo, não foi?

Ele acenou e levantou-se, aproximando-se dela. Tirou a caneca das mãos dela e pousou-a atrás de Teresa, na secretária, sem nunca desviar os olhos dos dela.

-Algo te preocupa – ele notou, quando ouviu o coração dela acelerar. Ele não tinha bem a certeza se era pelo que ela tinha dito a Liliana, ou porque eles estavam bastante próximos.

Ela era tão baixinha, tão indefesa para ele. Como é que Esther podia fazê-lo matá-la? Uma humana sem qualquer conhecimento sobre o sobrenatural, sem ódios ou ressentimentos? Ela era perfeita, uma perfeita boneca humana, uma alma do século XXI, determinada e crente naquilo que eram os seus valores. Se ao menos ele tivesse algum motivo para a matar… mas não, apenas o sangue que os conectava, e essa ligação dizia-lhe para não a magoar.

-Conheceste-o?

Klaus acenou com a cabeça.

-Era um homem excelente. Um pouco esquizofrénico, mas quem não era naquela altura?

-Uma pessoa atormentada pelas suas próprias ideias – disse ela, sorrindo nervosa.

-Precisamente.

-Klaus… eu… - ela gaguejou. Teresa não sabia bem o que dizer. Dizer que se sentia atraída por ele, ou dizer-lhe que estava feliz por ele estar ali? As duas iam dar ao mesmo, mas qual delas seria a mais acertada de dizer?

O telemóvel dele tocou e ele suspirou. Atendeu o telemóvel, sem desviar o olhar de Teresa.

-Sim?

-Ainda aí estás? – indagou Kol.

-Sim, porquê?

-Elijah voltou e precisa de falar contigo.

-Amanhã já aí estou – disse Klaus.

-Ah, e Rebekah pediu para te perguntar de que cor queres a sala – disse Kol.

-Que cor queres para a sala? – perguntou ele a Teresa.

-Sala?

-Para o apartamento em Cambridge.

-Ah, isso. Beije? Amarelo claro?

-Beije ou amarelo claro – falou Klaus para o telemóvel.

-Até amanhã, Niklaus – disse Kol e desligou.

-Quem era? – Teresa quis saber.

-Kol.

Ela revirou os olhos e Klaus sorriu vitorioso. Ele tinha ganho o jogo, ela tinha desviado o olhar do dele.

-Uau, isso é muito esclarecedor – falou ela e colocou uma mão no peito de Klaus, afastando-o dela. Ele sorriu presunçoso, mas ela não notou porque abriu a cama e deitou-se. – Se não me queres contar quem é esse misterioso Kol, estás á vontade, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde vou descobrir, Niklaus.

-O que disseste? – Klaus indagou, não acreditando no que ela tinha dito.

-Hãn? Não ouviste uma palavra do que te disse?

Ele voou para cima dela e apertou o pescoço dela.

-Klaus! – ela exclamou, começando a faltar-lhe o ar.

-Como é que sabes o meu nome completo?

-Eu… Klaus…

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se, e as unhas dela cravaram-se no ombro dele.

-Responde-me! – gritou ele, completamente fora de si. Ele tinha que a matar, aquilo era obra de Esther, e Esther odiava-o.

-Klaus! – disse ela num fio de voz.

Uma lágrima escorregou até á mão dele, e ele notou o que estava a fazer. Tirou as mãos do pescoço dela e ela respirou fundo, tossindo logo de seguida.

-Que raio, Klaus! – exclamou ela, esfregando o pescoço, onde no dia seguinte estariam as marcas das mãos dele. – Endoideceste? E importas-te de sair de cima de mim? Quase não consigo respirar com o teu peso.

Klaus então notou que estavam os dois numa posição muito constrangedora, e tratou logo de sair da cama.

-Como é que sabes o meu nome? – ele perguntou, tentando controlar a fúria.

-Eu não sei, está bem? – gritou Teresa, também furiosa. O seu pescoço doía e os pulmões procuravam por ar, já sem falar da sua respiração acelerada. – É como se eu sempre tivesse sabido o teu nome completo! Fogo, Klaus! Tu ias matar-me!

-Podes crer que ia.

Teresa arregalou os olhos para ele, não acreditando no que ele tinha dito.

-Tu não…

-Vou embora – falou ele, sem deixá-la dizer mais nada.

Ele estava furioso consigo mesmo e com Esther. Como é que ele podia ter pensado que ela era uma simples inocente se ela era a arma da sua própria mãe para o matar? Ele tinha razão, os sentimentos não podiam entrar no meio, uma guerra não é regida pelo coração, mas sim pelo mais forte, e ele era o mais forte.

©AnaTheresaC


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 – Baile de Fim de Ano Parte 1

Março, abril e maio passaram e Teresa não recebeu mais nenhuma notícia de Klaus. Ela sabia que ele estava vivo porque quando lhe telefonava o telemóvel estava ligado, ele é que não atendia ou retribuía as mensagens. Em abril, recebeu uma mensagem com o número da decoradora e as duas tinham falado umas quantas vezes sobre o que Teresa queria. Aqueles telefonemas eram o mais próximo que ela podia estar de Klaus.

Ela sabia que ele continuava a manter contacto com Liliana e quando ela percebeu isso, ela também percebeu que ele estava com medo dela, e queria preservar-se ao máximo. Isso entristeceu-a profundamente, mas não deixou isso passar para as suas amigas, especialmente para Liliana que era informadora dele.

O Baile de Fim de Ano seria naquela mesma noite, numa noite de Lua Cheia. Todas elas se iriam preparar em casa de Liliana e os pais dela e Carlos iriam levá-las.

-Teresa, ele mandou isto ontem – disse Liliana entregando-lhe uma caixa enorme.

Teresa pegou nela e viu que não havia nada que indicasse que era dele.

-Ele ao menos falou alguma coisa? – indagou ela para a amiga, enquanto as outras três não chegavam.

-Ele disse que ia tentar aparecer, mas não prometeu.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Típico.

-Ei – disse Liliana, abraçando a amiga. – Não fiques chateada com ele, Klaus tem muitos assuntos pendentes no mundo todo.

-Até parece que ele é um empresário – falou Teresa, tentando esconder a sua frustração. – Ele podia falar comigo, ele tem o meu número, Lili. Klaus não quer é falar comigo.

Liliana desfez o abraço e olhou-a com pena.

-Eu sei e ele sabe. Talvez ele depois te diga o motivo da sua ausência.

-É, talvez.

-Abre! Estou desejosa de ver o que ele te mandou! – exclamou Liliana, dando saltinhos.

Teresa colocou a caixa em cima da cama de Lili e abriu a tampa.

-Uau – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

O vestido era de seda vermelha escura com uns brilhantes no decote em coração do vestido. Para além do vestido na caixa enorme, havia duas caixas mais pequenas que o vestido escondia. Numa delas havia um par de sapatos altos pretos e na outra havia um conjunto de joias que deixaram as duas de boca aberta.

-Ele pensa que me pode comprar – falou Teresa. – Mas sabes que mais? Ele vai ter que se esforçar muito mais. Pode comprar-me todos os vestidos do mundo, mas se não fala comigo nem prova que é meu amigo, isto não vai dar a lado nenhum. E agora vou ver como o vestido me fica.

Ela dirigiu-se à casa de banho e experimentou o vestido. Ficava-lhe lindo, ela sentia-se a pessoa mais bonita do mundo. Entretanto, Maria, Patrícia e Sara chegaram e as cinco passaram a tarde inteira a preparem-se para o Baile.

Quando o relógio bateu as nove horas, Carlos chegou muito bem vestido e foram todos para a escola. O Baile iria decorrer no ginásio, e desde a porta da escola até ao ginásio havia uma passadeira vermelha, onde todo o clube de fotografia estava espalhado para apanharem todas as pessoas com os seus melhores vestidos.

-Boa noite, meninas – falou o professor Eduardo, ao lado do primeiro fotógrafo que era Lucas.

-Boa noite, professor – responderam todas e o primeiro casal a pousar foi Carlos e Liliana. Ela também estava linda, com um vestido longo que era beije e brilhava a cada movimento dela.

Teresa ficou a observá-los e pensou que nunca poderia ter um relacionamento como o deles, porque Klaus estaria sempre lá e arruinaria a vida dela, magoando a pessoa que lhe fosse especial.

-Ei – murmurou o professor Eduardo, vendo o seu semblante triste. – Tudo bem, Teresa?

-Sim, tudo – afirmou ela, forçando um sorriso.

-Teresa, és a seguir! – exclamou Lucas e Teresa acenou.

-Sem acompanhante? – indagou o professor.

Teresa ia dizer que não tinha trazido ninguém, mas uma voz masculina roubou-lhe a voz.

-Sim, ela tem.

Ela virou-se para trás, e viu Klaus impecavelmente bem vestido, parecendo um britânico bem-sucedido na vida. Eduardo afastou-se imediatamente, dando hipótese de Klaus enlaçar a cintura de Teresa e os dois avançaram para a máquina fotográfica.

Teresa deu o melhor sorriso que conseguia na altura e Klaus apenas um meio sorriso. Depois do _flash_ disparar, começaram a andar pelo longo tapete vermelho.

-Podes dizer-me qual foi o motivo de não retornares as minhas chamadas?

-Estive com uns problemas – respondeu ele, vagamente.

-Durante quase quatro meses? Poupa-me – disse ela, irritada.

-Comporta-te – mandou Klaus. – Não queres causar nenhum escândalo, acredita.

-Porquê? Matas todas as pessoas que estiverem na festa? Sério? É assim que pensas que me podes chantagear?

Quando chegaram ao ginásio Klaus já estava no limite do que podia suportar. Teresa estava mesmo irritada com ele por ter sido ignorada, mas ele estava furioso por Esther estar a brincar com ele. Para além disso, Elena e Katherine tinham causado alguns problemas e ele não gostava de doppelgangers rebeldes.

-Vem dançar.

-Vais colocar Taylor Swift outra vez? – Teresa resistiu á força que ele exercia sobre o seu braço. – Achas que podes comprar o meu silêncio com presentes caros e bonitos e colocando a minha música favorita no Baile? Lamento, mas estás muito errado, eu não sou comprável.

Ela tentou afastar-se dele, mas ele levou-a para os balneários. Klaus tinha uma necessidade muito grande de a calar naquele momento. Ele gostava festas, ele era conhecido por ter dado muitas e boas sucedidas festas, era um festeiro, adorava as músicas, as roupas a convivência com as pessoas. Jamais deixaria Teresa estragar aquela festa, que tinha mais significado para ela do que para ele.

-Que estás a fazer? Deixa-me ir! – exclamou ela, quando entraram no balneário masculino. – Klaus, que raio…!

-Ou comportas-te como uma boa menina que eu sei que tu és, ou serei obrigado a hipnotizar-te – falou ele, ameaçadoramente, prensando-a contra a parede de azulejos frios. – Tu decides.

Teresa engoliu em seco e enfrentou os olhos verdes, tão parecidos com os dela, mas mais claros.

-Gosto de ter o meu livre arbítrio, obrigada – falou ela e com aquela frase engoliu o seu orgulho ferido.

Baixou os olhos e as lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos ao perceber que tinha sido infantil como uma criança de 12 anos.

-Ótimo. Agora vamos festejar e dançar até cair – falou Klaus dando um passo atrás. Os dois entrelaçaram os braços e foram para o ginásio, onde as músicas mais recentes estavam a tocar.

©AnaTheresaC


End file.
